


Trouble in Paradise

by Ken_Ken



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Ken/pseuds/Ken_Ken
Summary: Kevin and Double D were shocked to see another Kevin show up out of nowhere. Determined to find a way to get him back home, Double D and Kevin decided to baby sit Quiz Bowl Kev. Soon after things start looking good, a different Double D shows up to cause trouble in paradise.~Inspired by the duet series: "Quartet" by chocolatechiplauge~
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Reverse Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I'm a big fan of Rev!Edd/Kevin so look forward to that duet~  
> This is my first Kevedd fic and its inspired by another fic here. All the info is up there.. Maybe not an exact inspo but its similar. My first chapters are always short but I promise to keep things interesting. Enjoy babies! 💗💗💗
> 
> **Nathan "Nat" Goldberg is an original character by C2ndy2c1d**

Kevin closed his locker, he stuffed a few text books in his gym bag to take home. Today's football practice was going to be a bitch and he just knew wasn't going to have the energy to walk back here to get his work. It was the last class of the day and Kevin had football. He was the captain of the varsity team so most of the weight was on him.

He filled his water bottle up before heading to practice. He looked down at his phone to check the time.. 2:15. He looked around the hallways for a bit, clearly looking for a special dweeb.

Sadly the dweeb or... dweebs he spotted was not the dweeb he wanted to see. "Hey dork!" He called for Eddy walking around with Ed. "Whadda ya want shovel chin?"

"Hey Kevin!" Ed waved.

Kevin waved and smiled at Ed then turned serious when looking back at Eddy. "Have either one of you dorks seen Double Dweeb?"

"Yes but he's already stocked up with homework--"

Kevin grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt. "That's not why I want him you flat headded--"

"There he is!" Ed pointed at a calm looking Edd walking down the next hall. Kevin immediately let go of Eddy's shirt.

"Sometimes I forget Double D is dating that guy." Eddy mumbled. "Oh well." He fixed his shirt. "If it makes him happy."

Kevin ran up behind Double D, "Hey babe! I've been looking for you~" He said as he planted soft kisses on the other's neck. "Hello, Kevin. I stopped by the vending machine to get a snack. Would you like one as well?" Edd asked. Kevin looked over Double D's shoulder. "What're you getting--?"

"HEY DWEEB, GET OVER HERE!"

The sudden call made Kevin and Edd look up at one of Kevin's teammates chasing down a red headed student. "H-Hello!"

Edd looked at Kevin. "He's not our problem." Kevin shrugged. "We made an agreement remember?" Edd got his wallet out. "Kevin, If you could kindly go help him." 

"What if someone notices?"

"Both of you are polar opposites. Nobody will notice."

Kevin hesitated. He looked over at the small student wearing a red hat. He was holding a stack of books heavier than his apparent weight, and still managed to walk over to the football player. "Please Kevin?" Edd planed a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Alright fine." Kevin let go of Edd to stop his teammate from bullying a smaller him.

"Erick! Stop bothering other students!"

"Oh, hey Kev!"

Edd looked at how Kevin distracted his fellow player, and signaled the other Kevin to walk off.

"Kevin." Edd whispered.

The smaller Kevin looked over at Double D. "Y-Yes?" He walked over to him.

"Are you free this period?"

The smaller Kevin looked at his schedule then proceeded to nod.

"Accompany Kevin and I to the football field. Kevin has practice and I have a free period as well."

The smaller Kevin looked back at his opposite, still talking to the other jock. "Yes, of course!"

Edd pressed the buttons on the vending machine with his jacket sleeve. "Oh, how rude of me. Would you like anything?"

Small Kevin shook his head, he suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"You okay?" Kevin asked. The smaller Kevin nodded. "Y-yes thank you, Kevin." He bowed.

"Kevin." Edd called. Both Kevin's looked at him. "Oh. My apologies; my Kevin." He said as he held regular Kevin's hand. "The smaller Kevin will accompany us to the football field. It'll give us time to talk about this whole situation."

"Your Kevin?" Regular Kevin smirked.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes double dork~" Kevin planted a kiss on Double D's forehead.

The three walked to the football field. After dropping off Kevin at the locker rooms, Edd and the smaller Kevin sat at the bleachers.

"So Kevin, have you found anything on what could have caused any of this?"

"You can call me Kev." The smaller Kevin fixed his glasses. "I know this will only get more confusing so to tell the other Kevin and I apart, address me as, Kev." He said.

Double D nodded. "Okay Kev... So what have you found?"

"Nothing yet... All of this seems normal. There was no change in time, or anything really..."

Edd looked over at the field and at a smiling Kevin waving at him.

"Do you think..." Kev thought out loud. "Do you think that if I get hurt, that Kevin will too? Or at least feel it?"

Double D thought for a moment. "Hmm..."

Kev pinched himself to test it. They watched as the other Kevin looked at his arm then scratched the same spot Kev had pinched himself on.

"He felt it." Edd gasped. "What about a cut?" Kev thought out loud again. "LETS NOT TEST THAT!" Edd shook his hands. As much as he didn't want to think of it, he was pretty curious. "A good way of further examination would be... Move your ankle around." Edd requested.

Kev did as he was told. They both looked over at Kevin for any results. Nothing. "What was that for, If I may ask?"

Edd wrote down a few things on his note pad. "Kevin sprained his ankle a few months ago. He can't move it like you just did otherwise, it'll hurt... Did you have an ankle injury as well?" He asked. Kev shook his head. "Has your ankle been disturbing you?" Edd asked. Kev shook his head again.

"Hmm..." Edd thought.

"Y-you don't seem to have cuts on your face. And certainly not on your arms."

"Why would I have any?"

Kev took his hat off. "The Edd in my reality always gets into fights."

"I'm a delinquent in your reality?"

"N-No. My Edd is still smart and all, he talks just like you. Its just, he always gets into fights."

"Hmm..."

"He goes by Eddward though. He hates the name 'Double D'..."

They heard sudden footsteps approaching. "Hey Babe-- Smaller me," Kevin waved at Kev and kissed Edd's cheek. "Kevin! Please! You're drenching in sweat already!" He wiped the kiss off his cheek. "Really? We just finished warming up." He said as he tossed Edd his green hoodie. "Hold it for me babe. I don't want to leave it on the ground or unattended."

"Yes, I know how much you adore this coat..." Edd said, as he wiped his cheek with a disinfectant towel. He took the hoodie and folded it across his lap. "Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Yes actually, we just discovered that when he gets hurt, you feel it. That's not including past injuries."

"Its why you felt a pinch on your arm earlier." Kev displayed a small red mark on his arm. Kevin looked at his own arm, but had no red mark. "If that's the case then get ready to feel a bit of pain, because things get pretty wild during training." Kevin chuckled. Both Kev and Edd didn't appreciate the joke. Kevin cleared his throat then playfully tugged on Edd's hair. "I'll see you both later then..." Before leaving he whispered something in Edd's ear. Edd's face went fully red at whatever Kevin said to him.

After a while Kevin was done with practice and the other two were done discussing this whole fiasco.

Nathan Goldberg, one of Kevin's best friends, walked up to the red head. "If it isn't my favorite gay! Oop, sorry... My favorite bisexual... Ya didn't even say hi this morning, dude. Don't tell me you forgot all about me?"

Kevin chuckled. "Hey, Nat. My bad, there's something going on right now, I haven't had time to focus much."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No, something else." He said, looking over at the smaller him. Nat looked over at Kev, "Your twin is flirting with Double D?"

"What? No. He's not-- wait... How did you--?"

"I slapped him in the head this morning thinking it was you. You gotta excuse the confusion." Nat shrugged.

"He's dressed like a nerd."

"I thought you and Double D were on a matching theme today."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "We look exactly alike but we're not related." He looked at the puzzled Nat. Nat did a circle motion with his hand, signaling Kevin to continue. Kevin texted Edd to get ready to go back inside the school then proceeded to talk with Nat. "If I tell you the story you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Alright... So two nights ago, this guy, came into my house like if everything were normal. He had a key to my house he served himself food, knowing exactly where the plates were--"

"And... How long was he in your house doing things before you stopped him?"

"I was doing homework in the kitchen. I had music on and so did he because he didn't seem to notice me until I almost scared him to death."

"Oof."

"Well anyway, when I asked him what he was doing in my house, he freaked out and asked me the same thing. He started saying his name was Kevin Barr and proceeded to give me all of my own information. He was so scared, I called Double D--"

"Aww my gays~"

"... I called Double D instead of the cops, and we sat the guy down to ask him a few questions. He explained that everything was fine all except my room and Double D. He knew Nazz and the other two Ed's and all and he knew stuff only I would know..."

"Maybe he's a con artist?"

"We don't know yet but the guy seems really freaked out. He's staying at D's house until shit is settled."

"So a mini Kevin..." Nat smirked.

"Whatever you're thinking, its a no."

"No... I'm just imagining a jock Double D with the nerdy you. Now wouldn't that be funny?"

Later that day the three went over to Kevin's house to see what could've caused this malfunction. If another Kevin was here maybe they'd find answers in Kevin's room. Sadly they couldn't find anything other than mess and football and baseball equipment.

"Aaah... I'm never gonna go home..." Kev panicked. Edd tried calming him down. "We'll find answers Kev, for now have patience."

Meanwhile, regular Kevin was doing his best to tidy up under his bed. He found a pair of red underwear that did not belong to him. He chuckled and tossed them off to the side. Ever since Kevin and Double D decided to get together, they've spent a lot of alone time in Kevin's room. They weren't officially together yet; Edd wanted to take things slow... Maybe not too slow. However, people at Peach Creek knew that Edd was off limits, and Kevin was reserved for him and only him.

Kev relaxed after a while and tried helping Kevin out with his cleaning. His own room was exactly the same only with bookshelves instead of trophy cases and was way more tidy, so he had a good idea on where to put things. Every other second, he'd yawn and close his eyes for a bit. Kevin noticed and walked him downstairs. "You can rest here while Double D and I look for whatever it is we're looking for... We'll wake you up when he's ready to leave."

"N-no! I can help!"

"If we're the same person, then you'll start getting grouchy soon, so rest."

Kev huffed and took off his shoes to lay properly on the couch.

Kevin walked back upstairs and continued helping Edd investigate his room. Kev looked around for a while. Everything was exactly the same. What could be going on? Maybe this was a dream? He tried waking up but he'd still be here. How would he make sure? The stomping of feet could be hear up in regular Kevin's room. At least Kev hoped it was. He shivered at the thought. As gross as it was thinking of Kevin and Double D having sex, he couldn't keep his mind off of the things he and his Edd would do.

Eddward, he liked to be called. He was nothing like this Edd. All they had in common was their big brain. His Eddward was taller and not as nice as this Edd. Eddward would tease Kev a lot. "Pumpkin." He would call him. His Edd was captain of the swim team back at his own school. He was tall and had lean muscle. In a way he knew that whatever was going on, the universe was lucky to have chosen Kev to move to this... World or dimension instead of Eddward. He and this Kevin would've clashed heads as soon as they'd lay eyes on each other...

Meanwhile upstairs...

Kevin grabbed Edd and pulled him onto his bed. He started kissing down his neck and let his hand wonder up Edd's shirt. "Kevin... The other you is downstairs..." Edd said in between kisses. "Yeah, and we're up here. What's the problem?"

"What if he-- What if he hears?"

"Then you'll have to keep quiet babe~"

"Kevin..." Edd pushed Kevin back. Kevin, getting the message moved off of the raven and laid next to him.

"Not even a quick one?" Kevin smirked.

Edd laid on top of Kevin, "We need to help the other you get back to his reality." He said. Kevin kissed his forehead, "We don't even know what caused any of this."

"Kevin...?"

"Yeah?"

"What if there's others that came to this reality?"

"Oh no..."

"Maybe its our job to help them get back to their world? The sooner we get them home the sooner we'll spend more alone time." Edd looked at the bummed Kevin.

Kevin looked down at Edd. Edd gave him a smile then sat up. He took off his shorts then unbuttoned Kevin's. "Are you certain the other Kevin won't hear?"

Kevin folded his arms behind his head. "Only if you're quiet about it, dork~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updaaaate!! 💗💗💗 I had an amazing chapter to put up originally but it wasn't saved so I lost my master piece. I tried remembering what I wrote but didn't remember much :(( Hope you babes enjoy!

Kev woke up after hearing constant thuds coming from upstairs. From the looks of it, they had no intentions of keeping things on the low. Kev sighed, he was starting to feel a little home sick... He remembered two days ago, the day this fiasco happened. Kev was walking home feeling a bit dizzy from what he thinks could've been a lack of sleep. He walked in to this very house, he opened the fridge and put last nights dinner to cook in the microwave. He went up to his room, changed, then went back to the kitchen to wait for his food. He set his books down next to, who he thought at the time was his dad. When he looked up at the person next to him he found Kevin already staring back at him with a shocked look on his face. He remembered being frightened to death as Kevin grabbed his baseball bat yelling for him to get out.

He didn't recall anything that could have possibly transported him to this dimension. He didn't faint on his walk home, he didn't drink anything out of the ordinary. Actually... Kev was on his walk home when he remembered glancing at a dog passing by the stop sign across the street, he had quickly crouched down to tie his shoe lace; when he glanced at the dog again it was barley passing by the same stop sign. He didn't think much of it then, but now it did seem a bit off. Maybe that's when the change happened?

This was too much to think of right now. Kev decided to look around as a distraction. He looked over at the other couch in the living room, he reached over to grab a neatly folded orange blanket. The fabric was cheap and very uncomfortable, after all this blanket was only two dollars. He looked for a specific stain he had made on the one he had back home. The stain was the result of an accident Kev had, after spilling grape soda on it. The stain had the shape of a 'deformed butterfly', at least that's what it looked like to _his_ Edd.

Kev flipped and undid the blanket until he spotted a familiar looking stain of purple. He remembered accidentally spilling said grape soda, after Eddward leaned over to tease him. Typical behavior of the raven.

Eddward was the typical punk, I-cant-be-bothered type. It was admirable but it did get him into some deep trouble. Eddward had constant cuts on his arms, legs, torso and even face. None bad enough to scar except the one on his stomach from a knife wound. Kev missed his boyfriend. Actually, they weren't even that. They were together just hadn't put that lable on the relationship yet. Eddward wasn't ready to commit and that was fine, as long as his love belonged to Kev. Eddward was a handful but Kev couldn't help but miss him as the hours passed.

Kev used the blanket for comfort. Whatever was going on, he was sort of grateful it was him who was brought over to this dimension. If it would've been Eddward, things wouldn't have gone so smoothly as they were now. He always knew how to get on peoples nerves...

**The next day...**

Kevin woke up early to have the school track for himself. He didn't enjoy working out while other people were there, he preferred being in full focus and not have a teammate or another athlete bother him. With the exception of Double Dork of course. He usually brought him along to his morning jog but today, Edd was staying behind with the smaller Kevin to do some research.

Kevin started his workout by running up and down the bleachers. He left his stuff on the bottom and started his stretching at the top. Oh how Kevin loved exercising before sunrise; the purest type of air comes in early in the morning.

Kevin stretched for a good fifteen minutes. During his stretching, he noticed another student far on the other side of the school, breaking into the pool facility. They didn't break a window or anything, they had a key? It was probably the captain of the swimming team. Kevin only knew little of the swim captain, and he didn't want to know more. He was a homophobic jackass from what he's heard. What he _did_ know was that the guy got suspended earlier this year; if not expelled, for hiding drugs in his locker like an idiot. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Guess he's back." He mumbled. Kevin continued his stretching, then soon after, started his workout.

After an hour or two, more and more students started to arrive, which was the sign for Kevin to call it a day... Or in this case, morning.

He headed for the showers in the pool facility since the locker rooms in the athletics hall weren't open yet. As he walked in through the doors he overheard the swim and dive coach talking to the student who broke in here.

"...serious you're good! You should consider trying out for the team! None of my guys have the skills I just saw."

"What are you-- I'm already in the team? I'm the captain."

"You can be if you join!"

"Uhh... Alright, I guess."

"Great! Let me have your name and I'll sign you up!"

Kevin didn't get to hear what the guys name was; it clearly wasn't the last captain, but he sounded cocky. Kevin took out his bottle of 3 in 1 shampoo and went in for a shower.

After a few minutes, Kevin came back out wearing his lazy winter out fit consisting of his green sweater, with black gym shorts over black leggings. He wore the Timberland boots Edd had gotten him for his birthday and had his red cap on hand. Kevin spotted the swimmer from earlier sitting down on a bench by the pool, he was on his phone, air drying from the looks of it.

He was wearing a white towel to cover his swim trunks.

The swimmer had medium length, pitch black hair. He wore military dog tags around his neck and was pretty lean built. The swimmer, feeling Kevin's stare, looked up and met Levin's eyes. Kevin looked away. As he was about to leave, Kevin felt a small feminine hand touch his shoulder. "Hey Kev!"

Kevin turned to look at Nazz. "Hey! What're you doing here so early?"

"Cheerleading practice."

"I thought that was after school?"

"Its gonna snow a lot in the afternoon so they moved it to the morning."

Kevin nodded.

Nazz and Kevin went back a long way. They briefly dated their Freshman year of high school, they fucked around a lot Sophomore year, Junior year Nazz helped Kevin figure himself out after developing a crush on Double D, and now here they are. Senior year and their friendship is still strong. As he stared at Nazz talking, Kevin noticed a small red mark on Nazz's neck. "Looks like you've been busy." He interrupted. "Apparently so have you~" Nazz teased. "Whatever you and Double D do on your own time is not my business."

Kevin chuckled. "What?"

"Just because he got some don't think you'll get a chance too dude. That train left the station a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?"

Kevin was too busy listening to Nazz go on about something he didn't understand that he almost didn't notice the raven get up and start heading to the showers. As the raven passed by the two, Kevin was shoved aside.

"Hey watch it!" Kevin glared at the swimmer.

The swimmer glanced at Kevin then continued walking without a single word.

"Are you guys fighting?" She pouted. "Is it about last night? He said you were fine with it--"

"Nazz what the fuck are you saying? I don't know the guy. Fucking prick-- and I don't need to know what guys you fuck." He chuckled at that last part.

"Okay mister drama queen." Nazz tugged on Kevin's arm so they could leave. "Whatever problems you all are having settle them at home."

Kevin followed Nazz out the facility. "The nerves some people _fucking_ have." Kevin growled.

**Meanwhile at Double D's house...**

Kev stuffed a couple books in his back pack. He and Double D were getting ready for school. Edd was usually early along with Kevin but Double D and Kev had stayed behind to find clues and research for this whole situation. So far they had found nothing. Nothing helpful at least.

They figured out that past injuries of one Kevin don't affect the other, only new injuries. The two Kevin's don't have the same emotions, and if Kevin preforms any sexual activities with Edd, Kev wont feel anything. Thank god...

"Kev, are you ready?" Edd asked.

Kev nodded and ran to the door. They headed out and immediately bumped into the other two Ed's.

"Hey Double D! Who's the nerd?" Eddy gave Kev the side eye. Ed leaned up close to Kev. "Hey Eddy. Doesn't he look familiar?" Eddy shoved Ed aside and took a closer look at Kev. "Hmm..." He inspected.

Double D stood between them. "Okay Eddy, let's not make Kev-- I mean, Devin uncomfortable. What are you guys doing here? I thought we came to the agreement that I'd return back home from school with you two and go to school in the mornings with Kevin?" He chuckled. Ed thought for a second. "Devin... De... DevKEVIN!" Kev and Double D gulped.

"His name sounds like Kevin's." Ed laughed. Kev stepped forward, "Yes, I am Kevin's cousin. W-we have twin moms! Its why we look so alike..."

"Say, now that you mention it, you and shovel chin do look _very_ alike..." Eddy squinted. "But it makes sense you're relatives. Anyway, We saw Kevin head out without you, Double D, so Ed and I decided to come do what shovel chin didn't. Walk you to school!"

"Well as you can see, I have company. But if you insist then you'll have to settle with bringing Devin along with us."

"Yeah no problem, the more the merrier!" Eddy hit Kev on the back.

Ed helped Kev with his heavy bag and the four walked to school.

Kevin was in his college calculus class; third period. He wasn't all that good in the subject but luckily for him Nat was there to explain things better. "So I was thinking since there's gonna be a snow storm on Saturday, You, Nazz, Double D, Rolf and maybe the Kanker sisters would spend the night at my place, since my folks are out of town for the week. It'll be like an early Christmas party."

Kevin wrote down the last of his notes. "Sure, sounds fun."

"Great I'll let the squad know. But its still a hold on the evil sisters. I don't want Marie to cause any trouble between you and Double cutie."

"Nah, she wont. She knows who Double Dweeb belongs to." Kevin smirked.

Nat hit Kevin's shoulder laughing. "AAAH--"

The classroom door suddenly burst open. In walked a raven haired male with a beanie low above his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt. His black pants had a chain dangling from them. He rested his hand on the wall while his big combat boots held the door from closing. "Can I help you sir?" The teacher stopped his lesson.

"Would you be kind enough to point the direction of the principal's office? I've had quite the unusual morning."

"I suggest you ask that to your homeroom teacher, you're interrupting my class."

"Now that's the thing. This _is_ the class I'm scheduled to be in, but from the looks of it, my schedule was tempered with without me knowing about such changes. Now would you kindly direct me to the principals office before I get that wrong as well."

Kevin recognized the raven. "Ugh this clown?" He muttered. Nat leaned against his chair. "You know him?"

"I saw him this morning at the pool. Dude is a prick."

Nat waved his hand to get the raven's attention. "The next hall to your right, it's all the way to the end." Nat pointed.

The raven gave Nat a half smile. He looked at the teacher. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Then walked out; the loud stomp of his boots followed.

Nat looked at Kevin. "Well whatever guy that was he shops at the same place your boyfriend does. He has the same beanie."

"Only you would notice such thing." Kevin rolled his eyes.

During lunch Kevin, Nat and Nazz sat together at their regular table. He glanced over at Double D sitting with Kev and the other two Ed's.

"So what's up with that guy sitting next to Double D?" Nazz bumped Kevin's arm.

"A relative.." He said. "He gets along better with D than he does with me."

"That must hurt." Nat commented.

Kevin chuckled.

Edd took out his lunch box and neatly set everything down. "Kev, do you have anything to eat?" He asked. Kev nodded. Edd noticed how Kev looked around trying to recognize a few people.

"So Devin, you interested in making some money?" Eddy tapped his pen in front of Kev. Kev chuckled and shook his head.

"Let our friend be Eddy, you know how Kevin will get if you scam his cousin."

"Relax, Double D, I only want to help our friend make a few bucks."

"On a game only _you_ could possibly win on." Edd slid a gummy pack to his friends, including Kev. Edd looked over at Kev who was now busy on his phone. "Did you find something?" Edd whispered. Kev lifted his phone up so they could both hear as a number dialed. Kev hung up before anybody could answer. "What's the matter?" Edd asked. "Yesterday when I tried calling, this number wasn't dialing, it would send me to an answering machine, that said the number was not in service."

"And now it suddenly is?"

Kev nodded.

"Well who's number is it?"

"Eddward's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Eddwards arrival, he encounters a misunderstanding.... And Nazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes~ Even Im getting excited for what's to come. Im working one the next chapter as you read. This chapter, of course, took place the night of Chapter 1. Enjoy! ❤

The night before...

Eddward was making his way back home after a long day at Peach Creek High. His mind hadn't been all there through out the whole day. He was having major head and stomach aches. He thought maybe by seeing Kevin, he'd feel a little better but all day he's been attempting to reach the red head, but no response. He tried calling again and this time the call went through.

Again though, no response. Eddward sighed and lowered his beanie even more to give his eyes some shade from the stinging street lamps. Once Eddward reached his house, he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

He immediately sensed that something was off. He looked around but everything was as he left it. He took off his shoes at the entrance and hung his jacket on the coat hanger by the door. Eddward went straight to his room and inspected a bit more. Everything was fine, nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off and pulled out the laundry bin from the corner of his closet. He put on a pair of sanitary gloves hanging off the side of the laundry bin and started separating clothes. He looked over at his phone, he hadn't received any calls from Kevin all day. By now, Kevin would've been on the phone telling Eddward about his day.

Eddward noticed this shirts had lost colour as they went from red to orange. He also noticed a pair of purple shorts; as he kept separating, he found more shorts of different colours. And seven pairs of red leggings. "Huh... I recall disposing of this kind of attire in middle school." He put them all in the coloured pile anyway. Once he was done he put the darks to wash first. He looked out the window and saw a silhouette from Kevin's room. It looked very much like Kevin. His body looked a bit bigger but these kind of things can lie.

Eddward walked out of his home to make way to Kevin's across the street. "Perhaps his phone is not working? After all, when I call it does not ring.' Eddward thought. He stopped beside Kevin's mail box and looked up at his window again as he noticed another silhouette coming in to the picture. It was thin with shoulder length hair. "A woman? Is this why Kevin was not at school? Why he was nowhere to be seen the entire day? He was here having--" Eddwards thoughts were interrupted as the two silhouettes kissed. Eddward let out a low growl. As he took the first step forward, he felt a small feminine hand on his shoulder.

"Hey my dude, I think Kevin is... Double D?" Nazz waved in confusion.

Eddward looked down at Nazz who was in her cheerleading uniform. "Hello, Nazz. I didn't know you practiced cheerleading?"

Nazz chuckled. "Of course I do! Since Jr. High remember?"

Eddward dismissed Nazz's words and looked back up at Kevin's window. Nazz felt Eddward's arm. "Woah Double D, what kind of miracle-grow are you using? I don't remember you being this built... Or this tall?"

There's that ridiculous name again. _Double D._ Eddward scoffed at the pet name. "Nazz?"

Nazz looked up at Eddward.

"Is there something you need?"

"No, but I see you're having a bit of relationship problems." Nazz pointed at the window on Kevin's room. "I'm sorry dude. I had no idea Kevin was like that..." Nazz rubbed Eddwards back. Eddward rolled his eyes and moved away from her touch. "If you need anything I'm always a call away." She said.

Eddward glared at Kevin's window. 'I suppose we're playing _that_ game, huh pumpkin?' Eddward crossed his arms.

Nazz patted Eddward in the back once more. "C'mon, you want me to walk you to your door?"

Eddward fixed his beanie to hover just above his eyes. "Why, you're a lady. You shouldn't walk home alone this late at night." He smirked. "I'll walk you home." He offered his arm for Nazz to hold.

"Wow Double D who knew you were such a gentleman." She playfully hit his side and took his arm. They started walking down the street to Nazz's house. "You know I understand if you're not okay, its normal to feel like shit when you see that kind of--"

"If I may ask, why are you out of cheerleading practice at this hour at night?"

"I stayed behind a couple more hours since I missed a few practices, I didn't want to fall behind. I was with you and Kev those times I missed. Don't you remember?"

Eddward shook his head.

"The football field? Nat spat milk on Kevin one of those times?"

"I apologize but I don't recall."

"Whatever you say dude." Nazz chuckled.

Whatever Nazz was going on about, Eddward didn't remember one thing she claimed they did. Her, Nat and... Pumpkin.

"So what have you been doing that has you so built?" Nazz squeezed Eddward's arm.

"I'm in the schools swim team. I am infact the captain of said team." Eddward raised a brow. "This shouldn't be surprising news."

Nazz shook her head. "No, no, maybe I just didn't pay enough attention to your after school stuff to notice your change." She chuckled.

Eddward stopped. "We have arrived." He took Nazz's hand and helped her up the stairs of the porch.

"I'm really sorry Double D, I really am."

Eddward smiled.

"I'll beat him up tomorrow when I see him, I promise."

"No need, Nazz..." Eddward gave her a half grin. "Actually..." He chuckled. "It completely slipped my mind. Kevin and I have been... Exploring more stuff. So this situation is nothing more than... Said stuff."

"Stuff?" Nazz chuckled.

"As in, trying new things, buying new toys and... seeing other people, you know. To keep things interesting."

"Woah, TMI Double Dork."

Eddward chuckled at the name. "I apologize." Eddward started fanning himself. "Torrid night isn't it?" Eddward took off his leather jacket. He flapped his red shirt, giving Nazz a slight peak at his toned muscle.

Nazz laughed nervously. "You sure workout huh..." She cleared her throat. "I-If you're _that_ hot, I can give you a glass of cold water."

"Are you inviting me into your home, Nazz?" Eddward grinned.

"Yeah, I mean... Its just for a glass of water, right?"

Eddward gave her an alluring grin.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to Nazz's house. Kevin bumps into Eddward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait babes :(( Havent been so motivated or had and good Ideas latley. But here's a new chapter! Hope you like it 🤧

**_A few days later..._ **

Double D sat next to Kev. He placed a cushion on Kevin's living room floor to avoid any later aching. He set a notebook and paper down to rewrite and better analyse any events or time when things could've gone wrong and _could've_ teleported Kev into another universe.

Here's what we know so far: Kev got dizzy and tied his shoe which teleported him here. "Do you recall any foods you could have eaten? Any beverages, a bug sting maybe?" Edd's hand, ready with a pen, hovered over the blank sheet of paper waiting for Kev's answers. Kev looked down. "Hmm... That morniinnng... I remember Eddward and I walked to school early. Not our usual early, but 'before schedule' early." Kev chuckled.

"Was there anything off about that walk?"

"No, not really. The reason we went early was to use the schools swimming pool, to... Well...--"

"Huh, I wouldn't take you for the skinny dipping type." Kevin leaned over the couch. Startled, Kev looked over at the fully covered Kevin, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"He is _literally_ you, Kevin." Said Double D.

"I know _that,_ but aren't we opposites or some shit?" Kevin shrugged.

"Well you're right," Kev looked up at Kevin. "I guess some things don't change in a person, even as an opposite." He said. Kevin chuckled.

"Are you going out?" Edd asked.

Kevin grabbed his keys from the small table next to the door. "Yeah, I'm gonna pick up my jersey from Nazz's place. I wont be long."

"Okay, be careful."

Kevin blew a kiss at Edd before walking out the door.

Edd looked back at Kev, who was smiling at the cute, exchanged gesture of the two. "So you and Eddward went to school early to use the pool, and after that?"

"We stayed in there for about an hour before we noticed the security guards opening the school gates."

"In the water, did it feel different?"

"I wouldn't know what to tell you. Eddward is the one who spends his time in there, not me... Now that I think about it actually, he did say he felt like they added a bit more bleach to the water."

"So maybe _that's_ it? A different if not more chemicals in the pool? What else did you do?"

"Well I'm guessing that's where things went wrong, after that I didn't see Eddward for the rest of the day."

"Hmm..." Edd thought for a moment, then wrote a few things down. "Do you think, they could have changed the chemicals of the swimming pool here as well?"

"We could ask?"

"Great, after third period, lets meet up at the library, tomorrow so we can do some re search."

Kev nodded, "Sounds great."

**Kevin**

Kevin twirled his keys on his finger. He walked towards Nazz's house that was all the way to the end of the street. He kicked some snow off of the side walk as he made his way there. As Kevin kicked the snow, he felt his muscles tense up. "Shit." He groaned.

His team had their last football game coming up in two days. The coach had them training to the core every day after school. Then there was baseball tryouts coming up as well. Kevin was booked and in pain. Good thing he genuinely liked being sore. It mean he was doing things right.

Kevin stood outside the door of Nazz's house. Before he knocked, he took a few steps back to check for any lights on. Last thing he wanted to do was wake anybody up. He looked up at the second floor windows. The one on the left had the lights on, luckily that was Nazz's room.

"Perfect."

He went back to the front door and lifted his arm to knock. Before he could, the door swung open. Kevin met the gaze of a tall, lean, dark haired swimmer. Kevin groaned, "This fucken clown." He said under his breath.

The swimmer crossed his arms. "Kevin." He grinned. "What are _you_ doing here so late at night?"

Kevin put his hands in his pockets. "Why is that your buisness?" He answered. Kevin was suddenly hit with a sharp smell of chlorine and a familiar cologne. Right. This guy was a swimmer.

"I have a right to know."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"No." The swimmer chuckled.

"Then you dont need to know."

The swimmer stared at Kevin. Kevin met his gaze. He wasn't going to break under the heavy glare of the raven. No way.

"I have to get my jersey. Nazz stitched it up." Kevin sighed.

The raven chuckled. "Well she's asleep, pumpkin. Come back tomorrow."

Kevin glared. "What?" He took a step forward to directly face the raven. "If that didn't go through your thick cranium, that is not my concern. Excuse me." The raven shoved past Kevin.

"Prick" Kevin mumbled.

Kevin reached into his pocket and took out his keys. He used one that had a neon pink dash of paint. Nazz gave Kevin a copy of her house key a while back just in case he ever needed it. Kevin and Nazz always had a close relationship like that.

Kevin slowly opened the door and closed it right behind him. He quietly walked into Nazz's room and saw that she was infact asleep. "Nazz!" He whispered. Nazz groaned. "Nazz..?" Kevin poked her side. "Whaaaat?" Nazz groaned again. "Where's my jersey at?"

Without opening an eye, Nazz pointed at the drawers in front of her bed. "First one on the left."

Kevin quietly walked over to the drawers and opened the first drawer on the left, finding his football jersey.

"Your baseball one should be in there too." She mumbled. "Dope." Kevin whispered.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nazz's silhouette reach for her phone. "Kev, by any chance, did you see Eddward leave?"

'Eddward?' Kevin thought.

Nazz answered Kevin's silence. "He's the tall swimmer dude."

"Oh, that guy..." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah I bumped into him outside. He was walking out. Asshole even knew my name."

"Oh lord..." Nazz groaned as she sat up. She held a hand over her lower stomach. "I may have told him a thing or two about you."

"Eddward... Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Isn't that also Double D's name?"

"Yeah?"

"Thats why it sounds familiar."

Kevin rested his chin on his palm. "No... Agh whatever, dont care about learning the guy's name."

Nazz leaned to the side to get a better look at Kevin. "I assumed so, you two dont really look like you'd get along."

Kevin chuckled.

Nazz held her hands over her stomach again.

"You good there?" Kevin asked.

Nazz groaned. "Yeah just... Cramps."

Kevin walked to the door. "I'm gonna get going, If you need anything let me know."

"Goodnight." Nazz made a heart with her fingers.

"Night."

**Eddward**

"Oh pumpkin, now we're acting like strangers." Eddward put his hands over his head as he sat back on his couch.

"You know I wont let that stand."


End file.
